


A not so good morning

by SimplyAWallflower



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Based on promo pics from 4x04, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAWallflower/pseuds/SimplyAWallflower
Summary: I couldn't sleep and then I saw these promo pics of Maya and Carina from an upcoming episode. So one thing led to another and this was in the notes on my phone.Maya's been on a morning run and comes home to a not very pleased Carina.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	A not so good morning

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langauge and this has only been proofread by me, so please let me know if there's anything I should fix.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hi!" Maya smiled when she saw Carina as she stepped into her apartment after her morning run. Letting her eyes wander on her girlfriend for a moment appreciating her all dressed for work in a sleeveless shirt and well-fitting pants. Maya didn't notice there was a delayed response from her girlfriend before she heard the flat tone in Carina's response.

"Hi." Maya then quickly looked up to try and meet Carina's eyes, but the Italien wasn't looking at her. Carina's focus was on the jacket in her hands, seemingly looking for something in the pockets.

"Carina," Maya tried to get her girlfriend to look at her sensing something was wrong, but feeling very confused about what it could be. 

"I have to get to work. Have you seen my keys?" Carina was now checking her pants pockets while looking around, clearly just to avoid looking at Maya.  
"Yeah, they're right here on the table by the door," Maya quickly answered before continuing. "Carina, look at me." 

Carina sighed and stopped pretending to look around, realizing she'd been found out, but didn't look up.  
"I need you to talk to me. Something is clearly wrong and I can't read your mind." Carina looked up at this and Maya immediately regretted that last part when she saw the angry look in Carina's eyes. "I know that, Maya."

"Ok, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Just, please tell me what I did or didn't do so I can try and fix it." Maya felt like she was begging, but she couldn't help it. She was so scared of losing Carina again, and she didn't like not knowing what she did wrong.

"I woke up on my own," Carina started, looking more annoyed than angry now.  
"Oh, yeah." Maya felt a little relieved thinking this was a way smaller thing than she had feared. She gave her girlfriend a little smile. "I just didn't want to wake you before I went for my morning run." 

Carina did not however look pleased with this explanation. "I didn't know where you were."

"Ok," Maya felt uncertain again now. "I was just on my run."

"You already said that," Carina said through slightly gritted teeth. Maya was getting annoyed now. Why wouldn't she just say what was wrong?

"Well, where did you think I was?"

"I don't know, Maya. I don't know where you go when you run." Carina was putting on her jacket now while just silently staring at Maya.

Maya stared back, instantly understanding what Carina was getting on about from that last comment. She was annoyed at Carina for being mad at her, but also at herself for not thinking about this being a problem. She kept the eye-contact while silently counting to ten, like her therapist had suggested to avoid letting her anger do the talking. After counting to ten she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before looking at Carina again. 

She could see some of the anger in Carina's eyes had also dimmed now. Hopefully she saw Maya taking her time before answering as a good thing.

"Ok, I'm sorry I left like that," Maya started. "I always run in the morning when I don't have work so I didn't realize the connection to - that other time." She still felt uncomfortable talking about the biggest mistake in her life. 

Carina only sighed and looked down in response. 

"What can I do, Carina? Should I write a note next time? Or do you want me to wake you up? I really did want to give you a good morning kiss before I left, but you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to interrupt your sleep." Maya slowly started walking towards Carina while she rambled, feeling desperate to fix the situation. She only stopped doing both when Carina looked up at her again and Maya could see a little smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted-"

"No, no, don't say that Carina," Maya quickly took the last couple of steps towards her girlfriend and put her hands lightly on her hips. "Your feelings are valid." Carina smiled. "I do wish you would've just told me what was wrong though."

Carina sighed again. "Yeah, I know. I think I realized it was stupid so I didn't want to say it out loud."

“It wasn’t stupid.” Maya moved one of her hands from Carina's hip to stroke the side of her girlfriend’s face and tried to look at her with as much love as she possibly could. After a moment she moved both of her arms around and enveloped Carina in a hug that she immediately melted into.

"I'm sorry," Maya whispered into her girlfriend's hair. The only response she got was a slight shake of Carina's head before they just stood there enjoying being in each other’s arms. 

"I really need to get to work now," Carina said after a while as she broke away from the hug smiling at Maya.

"Noo, please don’t go," Maya complained, refusing to let her girlfriend go and instead trying to pull her with her through the bedroom door that was now directly behind her.

Carina laughed, the best sound Maya had ever heard, and grabbed onto the doorframe to stop them.

"Come on, you know you want to stay," Maya teased, still trying to pull her into the room even though she slightly lost her grip on her girlfriend when she had suddenly stopped.

Carina looked up to avoid Maya's teasing eyes. "I can't. I have work." Maya could hear amusement in her voice though, so she knew she was still on safe ground.

"Ok fine," Maya stopped pulling, standing up to her full height and maybe even stretching a little. "But I really would still like that good morning kiss though."

With Maya stretching, her face was surprisingly close when Carina lowered her head to look at her girlfriend again. Neither could resist anymore and their lips melted into each other, Maya taking a few small steps into the bedroom. Just to find her stability of course. Before she could plan any further how to get this to go her way though Carina was suddenly out of her arms and out of the room.

"Sorry bella! I have to go." Maya heard the rattling of Carina's keys as she picked them up. 

"See you later. Love you!" And then hearing the door opening and closing Maya shook her head and smiled before heading to her shower.


End file.
